


GKW: Magmaros and Conflagros

by Glavenus



Series: Tales of the Global Kaiju War [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: The backstory of Magmaros and Conflagros, two Kaiju within the GKW universe.





	

The tale of Magmaros and Conflagros goes back a long, long time, to a forgotten age of magic.

Once, a dragon and a giant clashed on a volcanic island.

**********

"You are NOTHING to me!"

The dragon roared in anger as it landed another blow on the giant, pushing it closer to the volcano.

The giant retaliated, swinging its ax and cutting a gash in the dragon's chest.

"Big Talk, Little Dodge!" The giant taunted, laughing to himself.

That taunt proved to be the giant's undoing, as the dragon lunged forward in a fit of rage, and dug its claws into the giant's waist.

"DIE, INSECT!"

The dragon ripped the giant in two, flinging its upper torso skyward, the lower torso limply tumbling down the side of the volcano, landing in the forests below with an earth-shaking thud.

The dragon flew up, grabbed the giant's upper torso, and flew towards the volcano. The dragon dropped the giant in, and moved to fly away. However, the giant was not dead, and it grabbed the dragon's tail, dragging it close enough to grab a wing.

"What? NO!"

The dragon struggled to get free, but it was in vain. The giant dragged the dragon into the volcano with it, the lava frying them both.

**********

However, due to the magical nature of both beings, their bones were left intact, and settled within the volcano.

Centuries later, roughly during the 19th century, a Sectra scouting ship was passing through Earth's solar system when it experienced a severe malfunction, forcing it to crash land on Earth. The ship ultimately landed on the same island the dragon and the giant had fought on, crashing near the volcano's mouth. While the pilot was alive, and able to send out a distress signal, the fuel from the ship leaked into the lava. Some time later, after a rescue ship recovered the Sectra pilot and the wrecked ship, the fuel reacted with the leftover magic energies in the preserved skeletons, causing a very strange occurrence.

Lava rapidly cooled and hardened around the skeletons, creating new bodies. The new bodies were also given life, and rose from the volcano. While the dragon's complete skeleton produced a complete body, the giant's skeleton only produced an upper body, with the lower body being filled in by a magic, swirling vortex of lava. The two beings, who would come to be known as Magmaros and Conflagros, respectively, knew nothing of their past, and thus became inseparable allies in searching for answers regarding their origin, and searching for a purpose in their existence.

The two creatures were sentient, and had distinct personalities. Conflagros was violent, and quick to attack anything they thought was a threat. Magmaros, however, was calmer, and frequently had to hold Conflagros back. However, Magmaros was still willing to fight, and would sometimes cave to Conflagros's aggressive nature and attack.

Since the pair seeks purpose, any faction could possibly convince them to join their cause. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of (probably) many works of this type. Also, do feel free to ask questions.


End file.
